pinkie_pie_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
(Pilot episode) Episode 1. Pinkie's new super pink package
Pilot Episode (Episode 1) Theme song Singer; (instrumental) You may have friends from distant lands , you may have friends from pen pals sites , you may have friends from childhood memories, but you doubt to have friends close to you... Pinkie Pie and Friends da-da! Pinkie Pie and Friends da-da! Pinkie Pie and Friends da-da! Friends forever! , it's hard to forget them , never have lost sight of what's important , they always remember to be friends. Pinkie Pie and Friends da-da! Pinkie Pie and Friends da-da! Pinkie Pie and Friends da-da! never forgot the ones who'll be your friends , Pinkie! ,Rarity , Frankie , Holt , Patrick! You may have friends from distant lands , you may have friends from childhood memories , but you have doubt to have friends close to you... PINKIE PIE AND FRIENDS, WOW!!! Summary. Pinkamena Diane Pie or Pinkie Pie receives a strange new package in her pink mailbox ,the message from her mail says 'get started!" Rarity , Frankie , Holt and Patrick ask who is it from? Pinkie explains that she doesn't know because there's no note the says whos it from. Patrick suspects it was a burglar , Rarity suspects it was from The cakes ,Frankie suspects it's from her family and Holt suspects it's from the other mane six. however they're intuitions were wrong. Pinkie decided to open the package anyways , and finds a couple of pink pieces and a paper that has furthur instrutions., Pinkie suggets that they all work together to complete the pieces but the others comes up with excuses because they didn't feel like fixing something. Pinkie scoffs at they're behavior and struggles to work by herself. the others one by one have a painful feeling in the pit of they;re chest and suddenly realize that they weren't being good friends with pinkie and feel guilty for not helping her , but simply ignores the feeling. Pinkie finally finishes putting all the pieces and screams in delight. the othes march down and sees what has cause her to scream. Pinkie Pie explains that she's already fixed the pieces without they're help , the others wish to see what she has build but she refuse to show them since they didn't volunteer to help her. During the afternoon they all try to convince her to take a peek of her work but refuses once again this pattern repeats at night, Patrick suggest that they get her to show them whether she likes to or not , they reculant agrees having no choice at all. The next day they taunt pinkie into showing they're work she finally refuses for the last time however Holt crosses the line by snacthing the work from her and tossing it to the others one by one each of them toss one to another to avoid pinkie as she struggles around the members who keeps throwing her work , Patrick finally gets it and pokes pinkie explaining that she wasn't being a good friend Pinkie stops and tells everyone else that they weren't being good friends in the first place' but they continue to taunt her recklessly until Pinkie who has had enough pulled a tug-a-war with patrick he struggles to get it she does to Rarity , Holt and Frankie helps Parick. within two minutes of tugging the four succeeded and refuse to give it back to pinkie They accidently agree with eachother on who gets to keep it until the work finally smashes to the ground and breaks this startles the four and breaks pinkie's heart she crys and goes upstairs everyone else feeling bad and remorse of what they done follows her to her room only to found out that she locked it. Each try to talk to her only to hear her shout."You guys are bad friends! , i don't like you four anymore! leave me alone you meanies! , go away!" the suddenly realize that she was right , they weren't being good friends. Patrick suggests another idea however the three refuse to listen this time and doesn't want to hurt pinkie more than they hurt her now. but Patrick states that they make things right. the next day Pinkie goes down for breakfast choosing to ignore the four but they insist she listen to them she refuses at first but listens anyways the four begun to apologize to her by finishing each others sentences they show her that they actually worked together at night to fix her work, she springs a smile and accepts they're apology but after hugging them and explaining she couldn't ask for any better friends then them and apologizes for what she has said. but they stated they already forgive her. The work was revealed to be a pink case with materials of papers , pens with colors. sand a note it said it was from princess celestia. Princess Celsetia wrote a note that said whenever lesson the four will learn they have to write everyday to her the five finds pens that have they're signature color but isn'r familiar with the extra pens with different colors , since spike wasn't with them and with twilight Pinkie suggested they mail the letters to celestia by mailboxs , they agreed with her after writing down what they learn . they enjoy they'reselves with friendship. Cast Pinkie Pie -Andrea Libman Rarity-Tabitha St.Germain Frankie-Kate Higgins Holt -Cindy Robinson Patrick-Bill Fagerbakke Category:Seasons Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Pinkie pie and friends episodes